warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunarspell
Lunarspell is a slender, muscular, long-limbed, cold, to the point where he seems emotionless, dedicated, ambitious, calm, yet savage, destructive, and berserk under the moon's influence, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, large, determined, blue-gray tom with soft, ruffled fur, especially on his head, a long, flowing tail, black paws, large, pointed, widely-spaced ears, a large, oddly X-shaped scar on his face, extending halfway up his forehead to just beneath his eyes, medium-long, sharp claws, and calm, pale, luminous, cold, emotionless, bright golden eyes that turn slightly paler and completely golden under the moon's influence. He is the leader and founder of day SpellClan. He was a member of both the 4th Generation Prophecy and the 5th Generation Prophecy. In the Human-Neko RPG, Lunarspell has long, somewhat messy blue hair, an X-shaped scar on his face, and gold eyes. ''History; Lunarkit is born to Ashheart and Shadowstar in FallenClan. He had two siblings, named Duskkit and Spellkit. He opens his eyes minutes after birth, to the surprise of his mother. He is later drawn out of camp, revealed to be to look for the prophecy cats, and is attacked by a fox. Though he manages to chase the fox off by going berserk on it, he is given an X-shaped scar on his face from it. He gains an adopted brother, Infernokit. He later again leaves camp to find the prophecy cats, following the scent of Risingnight and Swancloud. They find him, and he, Infernokit, and Moonsight join them, later followed by Mintheart. He gains quite a few adopted siblings while he's gone, named Hailkit, Lovekit, Sheepkit, Stagkit, and Fawnkit. During the Echoing Whispers battle, he is shown fighting Brambleclaw with Mintheart and Shadowstar. Due to this, he is named an apprentice, despite only being four moons old. His mentor is Mintheart. He later finds Mistfang holding down Mintheart while Birchtree bites her neck. This snaps him into his berserk form and he shocks Mistfang and Birchtree into letting Mintheart go. He attacks Birchtree with Purebreeze's help, while Mintheart takes Mistfang with Ryestep's help. After he is finished with Birchtree, he falls unconscious and is cared for by Sakuramelody and Melodiouskit from DawnClan. After he regains consciousness, he finds Mintheart being raped by Gingerclaw. Luckily, Roanwolf stopped Gingerclaw from enraging Lunarpaw to get him to go berserk again. Mintheart gives her kits, named Luckkit, Fangkit, and Hawkkit, to Hopeashes so Lunarpaw could continue his apprenticeship under Mintheart. He is named a warrior, Lunarspell, and receives his first apprentice, Luckpaw. His apprentice is named a warrior, Luckblossom. Mintheart is later expecting his kits. He begins feeling uncomfortable in FallenClan because of his abilities, which eventually causes him to run away. Mintheart convinces him to create a Clan, SpellClan, and he follows her advice. Mintheart later gives birth to his kits, named Lunekit, Wolfkit, Nightkit, Stardustkit, and Trickkit. His kits are named apprentices, and later warriors. Lunarspell gains a second apprentice, named Frozenpaw. His apprentice is later named a warrior, Frozenillusion. While he has forgotten about this next incident, he had a bad run-in with the Dark Rogues, specifically the rogue Andante, when they kidnapped his mate, daughters, and several other female she-cats in SpellClan. He, his sons, and a few other toms from SpellClan attack Andante and free the she-cats. Luckblosson then alters reality so that it never happened, so Lunarspell forgets the entire incident. Personality; Lunarspell behaves mostly as a cold, emotionless, and efficient operative, though to cats who are close to him (which to him feels like most of the founding members of SpellClan), he shows some emotion. In almost all of his appearances, he acts very calmly, never losing composure in even the direst of situations. He is very patient, and it is not very easy to tick him off. But his usual calm exterior belies a savagery. Under the influence of the moon or if he is pushed to the brink of his patience, he becomes a berserk force of destruction. Unlike his calm and reserved manner that is usual of him, under the moon's influence he roars, shouts, and attacks relentlessly with no sense of self-control. In fact, he is practically psychotic under its influence, and the only way to calm him is to allow him to attack an inanimate object or whatever made him snap. Powers; * Berserk: He goes berserk, usually under the moon's influence. However, he is also known to go berserk when a negative emotion runs strong, though that is rare. In his berserk form, his fur is much more ruffled, his scar is jagged and larger, his eyes are glowing and pure, pupil-less golden, and his claws are longer and have a white aura surrounding them, causing much more damage to cats. His energy is drained considerably after using this. * Emotion manipulation: He manipulates a cat's (or in some cases, other animals) emotions to his own will. He seems unaffected after using this power. * Manipulation: He can also manipulate other animals to his own will, though this drains his energy; not as much as his berserk form, but he looses a fair amount of energy. Family; 'Mate;' : Mintheart; Living. 'Kits;' : Luneflower; Daughter; living. : Wolfnight; Son; living. : Nightheart; Son; living : Stardustmint; Daughter; living. : Trickspell; Daughter; living. 'Mother;' : Ashheart; Living; FallenClan member. 'Father;' : Shadowstar; Living; FallenClan member. 'Siblings;' : Faithsnow; Sister; living; FallenClan member. : Hopeashes; Sister; living. : Fallendawn; Brother; living; RisingClan member. : Swiftflare; Brother; living; FallenClan member. : Dusk___; Brother; living; FallenClan member. : Spell___; Sister; living; FallenClan member. : Inferno___; Adopted brother; living; FallenClan member. : Hailshade; Adopted sister; living. : Lovesplash; Adopted sister; living; FallenClan member. : Sheepfeather; Adopted sister; living; FallenClan member. : Stagstripe; Adopted brother; living; FallenClan member. : Fawnpetal; Adopted sister; living; FallenClan member. 'Uncle;' : Inksplash; Living; FallenClan member. 'Aunt;' : Heathercloud; Living; FallenClan member. 'Cousin;' : Moonheart; Living. 'Nephews;' : Shadowhope; Living; RisingClan member. : Windrise; Living; RisingClan member. 'Nieces;' : Froststorm; Living. : Hopefall; Deceaced; StarClan member. : Shellwater; Living; RisingClan member. 'Distant Ancestors;' : Dewspots; Deceased; StarClan member. : Hollygaze; Deceased; StarClan member. : Fuzzstorm; Deceased; StarClan member. : Pureheart; Deceased; StarClan member. : Tallslash; Deceased; StarClan member. : Dewshine; Deceased; StarClan member. : Blossomkit; Deceased; StarClan member. : Mysterysearch; Deceased; StarClan member. : Spell; Deceased; StarClan member. : Twilightswift; Deceaced; StarClan member. Trivia; * He is based off of the ''Kingdom Hearts character Saïx * It is confirmed that Saïx is Luna's favorite Kingdom Hearts character * It is also confirmed that Lunarspell is one of her favorite cats to roleplay * Before he received his nine lives, he had no clue he had ancestors that were from ancient WindClan. * He also had no clue that there had been a SpellClan that had fallen apart about 50 years before, and that he was descended from the founder and his mate. ''Names; * Kit: Lunarkit * Apprentice: Lunarpaw * Warrior: Lunarspell * Leader: Lunarspell Nine Lives; # Fallen (founder of FallenClan) ~ Bravery # Hakuryuuleap ~ Trust # Dewspots ~ Love # Blossomkit ~ Confidence # Spell (founder of the original SpellClan) ~ Determination # Twilightswift ~ Faith # Dewshine ~ Wisdom # Fuzzstorm ~ Loyalty # Mysterysearch ~ Forethought Quotes; "'Heathercloud:' Why were you outside of camp in the first place, Lunarkit? '''Lunarkit:' I felt like I was being drawn to something. I don't know what it was." -'Heathercloud and Lunarkit' FallenClan roleplay "I go berserk at night, and they're more powerful on nights of the full moon..." -'Lunarkit to the FallenClan prophecy cats; explaining his beserk ability' FallenClan roleplay "Melodiouskit: Oh, good, you're awake. Do you need anything? Lunarpaw: Thanks for asking, whoever you are. Melodiouskit: I'm Melodiouskit of DawnClan. Mintheart told me to keep an eye on you." -'Lunarpaw and Melodiouskit' Echoing Whispers battle roleplay ''Character Pixels; ''Pending... ''Real Life Image;'' ~ Real life image ~ Human Lunarspell/Actual Lunarspell ~ Wallpaper; made by Alois ~ Lunarspell, by Vi Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Tom Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:Cats of FallenClan Category:Apprentice Category:Living Character Category:Warrior Category:Leader Category:Cats of SpellClan Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Toms